Forever and Always
by XxXHoneyleafXxX
Summary: Okay guys, everyone is writing about Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's kits, or after The Great Battle. I decided to write about them getting together, and breaking up because of Hawkfrost, and getting back together. It's funny, sad, dramatic and lovely all rolled into one. So click on the title and get reading! It's a good one, I promise! HUMAN AU. **ON HIATUS**
1. It was Only a Kiss

Forever and Always: It was Only a Kiss

(Squirrelflight's POV)

I yawn softly as I blink open my emerald eyes. Sunlight pours in through my small window, and I squeeze my eyes shut. I reopen them and blink to adjust to the harsh light.

I roll over and see Brambleclaw, a young, muscular ThunderClan warrior. I smile slightly and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I stand up and reach my arms upward. I roll my feet unto tiptoe. I elicit a deep breath as my muscles stretch under my tanned skin. I bend over and reach my arms toward the floor. I feel my spine straighten after the many hours it was bent. At the same time I stand up, Brambleclaw moans and rolls onto his stomach.

I look at him questioningly, and I lean down beside him. I gently poke his face, he lets out a startled yelp and jumps slightly. His tanned face turns toward me, amber eyes glistening with anger. I giggle innocently and the anger fades from his eyes.

"You scared me," he admits. He yawns silently. He looks at me and smiles. I gaze warmly at him, admiring how bright his eyes are and how beautiful he looks when he smiles. He returns the gaze, still wearing his gorgeous smile. He looks around. "... What happened?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I think we both passed out." Brambleclaw and I had eaten dinner together the night before. It was nothing special, just Chinese takeout. After that, we watched a movie.

I look back at Brambleclaw, and he is blushing. I realize that he is shirtless, and I am in his navy blue t-shirt. I blush slightly as well.

ThunderClan has been living in the new camp for nearly two moons. In this period of time, Brambleclaw and I have becoming very close. He comes over everyday, and we have dinner together every Friday night. Though, this is the first time he ever slept over. I didn't realize my feelings for the ThunderClan warrior until last night.

_The Previous Night:_

_Brambleclaw sits on my right, our arms touching. About thirty minutes into the movie, I feel him shift closer to me. I look up at him and our eyes meet. We stare at eachother for a minute; then, his lips meet mine. My hands find his face and his hands fist in my hair. Our lips fight against each other, and I elicit a small moan. Brambleclaw groans and moves closer to me. I lose my balance and our lips part. I regain my balance while Brambleclaw pants beside both blush and return to the movie._

I can't deny my feeling for the dark-haired man any longer. I love Brambleclaw. The problem is, is that I don't know if he feels the same way. I decide to wait until I know how he feels to reveal my feelings. I shake my head and look back at Brambleclaw. He is still sitting in the bed, and he has the covers held by his face.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks me softly.

"Nothing!" I shoot back defensively, "What are _you_ thinking about?"

"Last night."

"Right, last night. Well that was certai-"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't planning on kissing you, it just happened… I'm sorry." He apologizes and looks at his hands.

"Don't be sorry. I didn't mind. Actually… I kind of enjoyed it."

"You did?" I nod, causing my blush to deepen, "Well…" Brambleclaw leans into me and kisses me again gently. He pulls aways and looks at me soft, kind eyes. I return the look.

"Let's go get some food," I say. Brambleclaw pulls the comforter high up on his chest. "What?"

"I'm not wearing a shirt!" He fires at me.

"So? Why does it matter? I've seen you shirtless before. Remember? When you decided to go for a swim at sun-drown-place?" Brambleclaw's face goes slack/

"I _fell_ in, excuse you." Brambleclaw stands up and gets out of bed. I walk into the kitchen and Brambleclaw stumbles after me. I start to brew a cup of coffee and Brambleclaw cracks an egg into a hot skillet. Within moments, the smell of coffee permeates through the air.

I look over at Brambleclaw and watch him cook the eggs. _Maybe he does feel the same for me._ I smile wider.

"Hey, Squirrelflight?" Brambleclaw calls me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?" Heart racing, I walk over to him. _He's going to ask me out!_

"Where's the salt?" Your shaker is empty." Disappointment floods through me.

"Oh, it's right here." I reach above the sink and grab the salt container from the cabinet. _Mousebrain! He doesn't like you like that. _My heart sinks. Brambleclaw smiles warmly at me as he takes the container from my hand. _Maybe he does like you._ "Hey, Brambleclaw?"

"Yeah?"

"D- do you want to go out with me tonight? Like on a date?"

**Alright guys. This is my fanfiction, obviously. I decided that instead of doing a post-breakup story about Brambleclaw(star) and Squirrelflight, I wanted to do a story about them first getting together. So this takes place before the kits, before Hawkfrost, before Ashfur. More to come! Chow!**

**~Honeyleaf **


	2. Let's Make a Deal

Forever and Always: Let's Make a Deal

(Brambleclaw's POV)

"D- do you want to go out with me tonight? Like on a date?" Squirrelflight looks to the floor, biting her lip. Shock pulses through me. _She feels the same way! _

"I would love to, Squirrelflight! Where do you want to go?" Happiness burns brightly in her emerald eyes, and she smiles brightly.

"Hm… somewhere where I can see you dressed up. Someplace fancy." Squirrelflight's eyes twinkle. I laugh gently.

"Alright, I'll find us a place."

"Well, I am going to go pee… and change. I'll be right back. Don't miss me too much!" Squirrelflight taps my nose and scurries back into her bedroom, her laugh floating the air.

I turn back to my food. Realizing the eggs are done, I remove them from the hot pan. As I reach across the stove to turn the burner off, my bare stomach hits the stove. I yell in pain. Squirrelflight runs back into the kitchen, wearing only jeans and a bra.

"What happened to your stomach?!" She exclaimed.

"What happened to your shirt?!" I fired back.

"Well… I, um,... was in the middle… for StarClan's sake, Brambleclaw, you burned yourself! My shirt doesn't matter right now. You've seen me in a bikini, a bra is not really that different!" I blush insanely. Squirrelflight lets out an exasperated sigh, and she grabs a cold, wet washcloth. Squirrelflight presses it to my stomach gently, and instant relief floods over me. I stroke her fiery red hair softly. Her soft green eyes look up and meet mine. Before I realize what is happening, her body is pressed against mine and our lips are fighting for more contact.

The rag falls to the ground as Squirrelflight wraps her arms around my neck, and my arms are around her thighs, pulling her upward. I sit Squirrelflight on the counter and kiss her harder. She responds with a small moan. The burning in my stomach returns, and I break away from her.

"Well," Squirrelflight pants, "that was… fun." I say nothing, but I bend over and pick up the cold rag. I place it back on my burn, and Squirrelflight retreats to the bedroom. I sigh, running my fingers through my hair.

When Squirrelflight returns, she is wearing my shirt again. I look at her questioningly.

"I decided to keep it for a while. Hope you don't mind." I shake my head, slightly flattered. I smile slightly and hand her an egg.

"What am I supposed to wear home?" I ask her. Squirrelflight sighs, goes back to her room and returns, wearing her own shirt. She tosses my shirt to me, and I catch it. I slip it over my head and push my arms through the holes.

I pour a cup of coffee, and drink the liquid slowly. I savor the crisp, bitter flavor of the coffee. I finish my food, and start to leave.

"See you later, Squirrelflight." I kiss her cheek and leave the small apartment.

~Linebreak~

I button the last button on my shirt; then, I smooth out my slacks. I run my fingers through my hair and glance in the mirror. _What in StarClan's name am I doing? _I glance at the clock: 6:10 p.m. Because I'm already late, I grab my wallet and nearly run down to Squirrelflight's apartment.

Palms sweating, hands sweating, I knock on her door. After waiting for about a minute, Squirrelflight opens the door. The sight of my date nearly takes my breath away. Squirrelflight stands before me in black dress. The dress stops at about mid thigh, and her hair is curled. Like the idiot I am, I stand staring at her.

"Careful, if you keep your mouth open like that you might swallow a bug or something." Squirrelflight tells me, reaching toward my face and closing my gaping mouth. She takes my hand, closes her door and leads me to my car. I walk toward her side of the car and open her door for her. Squirrelflight slides gracefully into the car. I close the door and walk to my side of the car.

"Ready?" I ask her as I start the vehicle. Squirrelflight's hand closes around mine. She smiles at me, like she has been waiting for a moment like this forever.

"Ready."

**And chapter two is finished. I decided to upload weekly. Every Wednesday. I don't have homework on Wednesdays, so that will be perfect for me. And today is Wednesday! Talk to you next week, if you have any questions just pm me! Have a great week, loves. Bye! **

**~Honeyleaf**


	3. Keeping It Casual

Chapter Three: Keeping it Casual

(Squirrelflight's POV)

On the drive to the restaurant, Brambleclaw and I talk softly about stupid things. Brambleclaw squeezes my hand as we pull into a small parking lot.

"Cafe la Mor?" I look at him. Brambleclaw smiles slightly.

"It means Cafe of love. It's French." I smile a little. My date stops the car, and runs over to my side of the car. Opening the door for me, Brambleclaw takes my hand and pulls me out of the silver Volvo.

We walk together, hand in hand, to the restaurant. When we step inside, a boy who looks about seventeen greeted us.

"Names?"

"Uh, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight." Brambleclaw responds as the boy, whose name is Jayfur, flips through pages in the reservation book. Jayfur nods as he reads our names on the list, and he leads us to our table. Jayfur pulls my chair out for me, and I sit. He hands us two menus and leaves us to order.

"Brambleclaw… This place is expensive."

"Yeah… um… I…" Brambleclaw stutters nervously.

"Wanna bail?" The ThunderClan warrior nods, relief filling his amber eyes. He stands, pulls my chair out, and smiles at me. I lean up to him and kiss him gently. He takes me hand, pulling away from me, and we flee from the restaurant.

Looking back through the window, I realize we left a very confused waiter behind. Laughter erupts from me, and Brambleclaw laughs too. Hearing Brambleclaw laugh only makes me happier, which makes me laugh harder. I am laughing so hard, I start to stumble. Brambleclaw notices and scoops me up into his arms. He sits me down in the car.

"Wanna go get Taco Bell?" Brambleclaw asks as he slides into the vehicle.

"Yes! Though, aren't we a little over dressed?"

"Who cares? I don't." Brambleclaw responds. I smile widely.

"Me neither."

"I really like you, Squirrelflight." Warmth floods through me.

"I really like you, Brambleclaw," I respond with a smile.

"Does this makes me your boyfriend?"

"As long as this makes me your girlfriend."

"Deal."

"Deal."

**Okay guys, I know this is a really short chapter, but . More to come next Wednesday! Till then! **

**Also. A note.**

**Dear Snowfalls,**

**Thank you so much for the hate. I still don't care. I still like who I am. You are still a coward who hides behind his or her computer to tear other people down. You are still a bully. AND, you have no right to tell me that Jesus isn't real. Jesus is real to me, I believe that and I have faith in that. Jesus Christ is real, no matter what you say. And if that makes me a weirdo, then I guess I am a weirdo. Guess what. I AM A JESUS FREAK AND I AM PROUD TO PROCLAIM JESUS' NAME. I AM NOT ASHAMED. **

**And just a Bible verse for you:**

**John 15:20: ****20 ****Remember what I told you: 'A servant is not greater than his master.'****[****a****]**** If they persecuted me, they will persecute you also. If they obeyed my teaching, they will obey yours also.**

**They persecuted Him and they will persecute me. But that is **_**okay**_**. Jesus is still right beside me. I would rather stand strong in my religion and faith and be persecuted, than give up an eternity in heaven because of some hater. Stop being a bully. You never know when you could push someone to far. Your words could be the words that make someone decide to take his or her own life. A year ago, this post (and the others) would make upset. Not now. I am **_**beautiful and wonderful. God thinks I am beautiful and wonderful. I am made in His image. **_**Your words will **_**not **_**tear me down. Period.**

**~Honeyleaf**


	4. Shine Brighter Than the Stars

Forever and Always: Shine Brighter than the Stars

(Brambleclaw's POV)

I pull into the ThunderClan parking lot, after I pull into an empty parking space, I turn the car off. I look over at Squirrelflight, who is resting her head on the window, sleeping. I smile slightly and get out of the car. I walk over to the passenger side of the car, and I opened the door. Picking Squirrelflight up out of the vehicle, I kick the door shut. I carry my girlfriend up two flights of stairs to her apartment. The young girl whimpers and buries her head in my neck.

When I reach her apartment, I open the door and walk inside. I place her on the couch; then, I walk to her bed and pull the covers back. I return to Squirrelflight, pick her up, and place her in her bed. Pulling her covers up by her neck, I kiss her forehead, turn off the lights and leave her apartment.

I walk up another flight of stairs to my apartment, stumble inside the bedroom, and remove my clothes. Climbing into my bed and lying down, I let sleep over come me.

~Linebreak~

Yawning, I slowly open my eyes. I stand up from my bed and stretch. The first thing I do is retrieve my phone from my pants pocket. Yawning yet again, I realize I have a message from Squirrelflight.

_Squirrelflight: Hey, wanna come over?_

_**Brambleclaw: Sure! When do you want me to come over?**_

_Squirrelflight: Right now. If you're ready, that is._

_**Brambleclaw: I'll be right over. Just let me get dressed. **_

Quickly, I throw on pants and a t-shirt. I open my door, turn the lights off; then, I walk to Squirrelflight's apartment. I smile as I remember our conversation last night.

"_I really like you, Squirrelflight."_

"_I really like you, Brambleclaw."_

"_Does this make me your boyfriend?"_

"_As long as this makes me your girlfriend."_

"_Deal."_

"_Deal."_

When I reach Squirrelflight's door, I knock lightly, still smiling. My girlfriend opens the door slowly.

"Hey!" Squirrelflight says. She throws her arms around my neck and kisses me softly. I hug her back and lean into the kiss.

"It's about time!" Squirrelflight and I pull away quickly, blushing. Dustpelt and Ferncloud stand a few feet away, smiling. "You two have been mooning over one another forever!"

"Well… We're together now. Squirrelflight asked me out yesterday, and finally admitted that she's head over heels for me." I laugh gently and Squirrelflight slaps my arm playfully.

"I did not say that. I asked him if he wanted to go to dinner. I never said anything about being 'head over heels' for him."

"You didn't have to, it was all over your face." I grin at her, and Squirrelflight, with her green eyes simmering with anger, turns around and stomps into the apartment.

"I guess I should go attend to her." Dustpelt nods while Ferncloud laughs softly into her hands. "Bye, guys."

Ferncloud and Dustpelt tell me goodbye, and I slip into the apartment. Squirrelflight sits on her bed, glaring at me. I walk over to her and sit behind her. I wrap my arms around her and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Why're you mad at me, pretty girl?"

"You embarrassed me! That was so rude!"

"I'm sorry. I was just teasing you. I didn't know it would upset you." Squirrelflight sighs, and looks at her hands.

"I _really like you, _Brambleclaw." Squirrelflight shifts and hugs her knees to her chest. "I _am_ head over heels for you."

"Oh, Squirrelflight! I really like you, too. I didn't know it would offend you." Squirrelflight smiles.

"Did you bring me home last night?"

"Yes. You passed out in the car. I guess a person would be pretty tired after talking for an hour straight!" I tease her, laughing softly.

"You talked a lot too!"

"You talked more than I did." Squirrelflight's eyebrows furrow together.

"You ate more than I did!" She teases lightly. I laugh and so does Squirrelflight.

"Hey, I'm a nineteen year old guy. What do you expect?"

"I don't know. I didn't expect you to eat three tacos!"

"You are adorable." I tell her. I hug her close to me. "What do you want to do today?"

Squirrelflight thinks for a moment and then smiles.

"Can we go on a picnic?"

"Of course! As long as we're together. We can go on an adventure." I say. Squirrelflight smiles.

After we pack a picnic blanket, drinks, food and Squirrelflight's phone speakers we walk out of the building and into the forest that surrounds the camp. We walk toward the back of ThunderClan territory. We reach a small clearing after about fifteen minutes.

"This is it. I found this clearing when we first moved here. We can have lunch here and then hike around a bit?" Squirrelflight smiles and nods. Because it is Sunday, some warriors have the day off. Squirrelflight and I are two of those warriors. This means that my girlfriend and I are welcome to stay here all day.

I open our small basket and pull out the blanket. I spread it out on the ground, slip my shoes off and sit down. Squirrelflight sits down in front of me and crosses her legs. I reach into the basket and give Squirrelflight her sandwich. I pluck my own sandwhich out of the basket. We eat our sandwiches and talk softly.

~~Linebreak~~

I lay back on the blanket beside Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight rolls over and presses herself to my side. I wrap my right arm around her. The fiery young girl rests her head on my shoulder and folds her legs beside her small body.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" Squirrelflight asks me.

"Yeah, but you are prettier." I smile; my girlfriend blushes. I look down at her, gently stroke one of her rosy cheeks and lean down to kiss her. Our lips meet softly. I pull away from her. The kiss was simple, sweet and loving.

"Brambleclaw, I'm not prettier than the stars. I'm not prettier than most girls. I'm only average."

"Squirrelflight, don't say that. _I _think that you're the prettiest girl in the world. And you are not 'only average'. You are amazing. You are perfect. Beautiful, wonderful, funny, smart, sarcastic, bossy, stubborn perfection." I tell her with warm affection stirring within me.

"Oh, Brambleclaw. I'm not… I…" Squirrelflight blushes insanely and I wrap both of my arms around her. Squirrelflight presses closer to me.

I rest my chin on top of her head and Squirrelflight lies blushing in my arms. I can't imagine anything being better than this.

**Another chappie! How cute is this one? :3 Bramble and Squirrel are just too cute. See you next Wednesday. Bye, loves!**

**~Honeyleaf **


	5. You're Always Causing Trouble

Forever and Always: You're Always Causing Trouble

(Squirrelflight's POV)

Yawning, I climb out bed and I do my morning stretches. After I stretch, I pick up my phone. I click open the calendar app. _Hunting patrol at 8:30, border patrol at 10:00, lunch with Leafpool at 12:30, border patrol at 2:00, and border patrol at 9:00._

I walk over to my closet and I open the door. I pull out a blue Hollister shirt and a pair of light-wash American Eagle shorts. I change quickly, throwing my pajamas into the dirty clothes hamper. I brew a strong cup of coffee, and pop a PopTart into the toaster. I gulp down the coffee, inclose the PopTart into a napkin and leave my apartment. My long legs made swift strides as I set off to my boyfriend's apartment. I knock gently on the door, and when there is no response, I knock harder. Still no response.

"Brambleclaw?" I turn the door knob and discover the room is unlocked. My eyes scan the room, finally settling on Brambleclaw's sleeping figure. He lies shirtless on his bed, his navy blue comforter twisted into a knot beside his bed. Brambleclaw wears nothing but boxers. I bite my lip.

Walking into the small kitchen, I start to make Brambleclaw breakfast. Knowing that fried eggs are his favorite, I drop three into an already hot pan. I brew a pot of coffee; then, I flip the finished eggs onto a small white plate.

After the coffee brews, I pick up the plate, set the plate on the nightstand and lean down beside Brambleclaw.

"You know, you really should lock your door at night. Some random girl might slip in and make you breakfast."

"Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw yelps, nearly flinging himself out of his bed. "What are you doing here?"

"I made you breakfast," I tell him, handing the ThunderClan warrior his breakfast.

"Why?" Asks Brambleclaw, pulling his comforter off the floor and covering himself with it.

"Well, I thought you'd be awake already, so I came over. However, you were being a sleepy head. I figured you were really tired, so I made you breakfast. By the way, you look great in those… pajamas."

"What, my boxers?" Blood slowly creeps into his cheeks.

"Yes, you have a great body." By this time, I am also blushing. I take Brambleclaw's fork from him; then, I eat a bite of his eggs.

"Hey!"

"What? I'm hungry!"

"Go get a fork."

"Why?"

'Because I told you to."

"Fine." I roll my eyes playfully, and I clamber out of bed. I walk into the kitchen. Grabbing a fork, I race back into the room.

"Good, now we can _share_ my food." Brambleclaw explains as I sit down beside him with a light _plop. _I giggle softly, and Brambleclaw shovels a mouthful of eggs into my mouth.

Until all the eggs are gone, Brambleclaw feeds me and I feed him. After this, Brambleclaw gets dressed.

"Brambleclaw?" I ask, "What time is it?"

"Um- almost eight-thirty," Brambleclaw tells me, his head peeking out from the bathroom.

"Fox-dung! I have to go!" I exclaim, propelling myself out of the bed. "Bye, see you later!" I kiss Brambleclaw on the cheek; then, I run out of his room, down the stairs, and I meet my patrol outside of the building.

**THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. UGH. SORRY. So sorry. Can ask a favor of you guys? Can you go to this link: .com ? It would mean so much to me. My friend, Clarissa, and I are starting an organization that helps others to realize that inner beauty is greater than outer beauty. If you do go, there is a form at the bottom of the home page. Could you fill that out and put your user name into the comment section? PLEASE. I WILL SEND YOU VIRTUAL COOKIES.**

**~Honeyleaf**


End file.
